Black Allen
by Mizu Fullbuster
Summary: Le jour où Allen se pointe devant Lavi et lui propose un "jeu", rien ne va plus! Et ce dernier va jouer à ses dépends, surtout quand il entraîne un "pauvre et innocent" Kanda dans l'histoire. Allen va découvrir bien des choses... OS


Bonjour mes chers lecteur,

J'adore voir quand notre petit Allen nous pète une durite et en paie les pots cassés. J'ai eu cette idée de One-Shot il y a bien longtemps et je viens la poster. En effet, j'ai vu que peu de monde lisait les crossover, je me suis donc dit que si vous aimiez le ON-Shot, vous viendriez peut-être lire les autres histoire (faut bien rêver non?)

Je met cette fic en rating T car, malgré les jeux de mots, ils n'y a aucune scène choquante ou non-adaptée aux moins de 13 ans.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Allen est un vrai démon ! Si si, c'est vrai. Tout le monde le prend pour le petit garçon tout sage, sans défauts, gentil, drôle,...mais en fait, c'est un pervers fourbe, sadique, démoniaque ainsi de suite. Il est comme son maître mais en puissance dix, surtout si on rajoute son côté noé sadique ! Et ça, Lavi et Kanda l'ont appris à leurs dépens et aussi à ceux du blandin^^.

Un matin, Allen se rendait...à la cafétéria (étonnant n'est-ce pas ?) comme tous les matins afin de se remplir la panse. Entendez par là manger autant que toute la congrégation réunie...et ce en dix minutes. Un vrai ventre sur pattes. Enfin bon, au retour de la cafétéria qui était passée en mode fermé pour manque de nourriture, il croisa Lavi, et décida de l'entraîner dans son sillage.

- Tiens, salut Lavi ! Tu fais quoi ?  
- Je m'ennuie...Panda ne me donne plus rien en ce moment...  
- Un poker ça te tente ? « Je vais pouvoir le plumer tranquille, ricana la face démoniaque du jeune homme »  
- Non pas trop. T'as pas autre chose ?  
- Euh...Peut-être. C'est un « jeu » qui se fait à deux. Soit une fille et une fille, un garçon et une fille, ou deux garçons. J'ai ce qu'il faut dans ma chambre, l'invita le jeune. « Oui, viens que je te « mange » tout cru Lavi-chan »  
- Je ne sais pas trop si c'est une bonne idée... « Il me fait peur là, il veut me bouffer ou quoi ?! »  
- Roh allez Lavi, ça sera drôle ! « Grrr allez viens, j'ai envie de m'amuser, de t'entendre râler quand tu sauras tout... »  
- Bon, pourquoi pas, mais tu ne m'embête pas trop ok ? « Je le sens mal ce coup, vraiment mal »  
- Promis, fit Allen avec un immense sourire qui rappelait trop à Lavi le comte millénaire. Allez, suis-moi.

Ils se mirent en route, dans les couloirs longs et sinueux de la congrégation, et, au détour d'un arbre...Ah non, mauvaise histoire, donc au détour d'un couloir, ils croisèrent celui que Lavi ne voulait surtout pas croiser au vu du « jeu » que lui avait proposé Allen.  
- Tsss, la journée avait trop bien commencé. Faut que je croise le lapin crétin et l'autre moyashi...  
- C'est Allen, A.L.L.E.N espèce de BaKanda.  
- Ouais c'est ça...Et qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ?  
- Oh rien, j'emmène Lavi dans ma chambre pour un « jeu ». « Tiens tiens et si je rajoutais Kanda, un petit plan à trois, c'est fun pour mes dossiers, non ? »  
- Dans ta chambre ? Pourquoi ton jeu de gamin ne peut pas se faire ailleurs ?  
- Hm, non pas celui-là. On va dire que la chambre est l'élément indispensable. Et d'ailleurs Lavi est « consentant », fit Allen en insistant sur le mot consentant.  
Notre pauvre rouquin eut des sueurs froides en entendant ce mot, aux connotations tellement marquées.  
- euh, Y...Kanda, pourrais-tu venir, Allen me fait un peu peur on va dire... « Ou plutôt, je veux que tu sois là pour ce que je pense être le jeu d'Allen »  
- Et pourquoi je viendrais, t'es assez grand je crois !  
- S'il te plaît, S'il te plaît, S'il te plaît, S'il te plaît, S'il te plaît, S'il te plaît, S'il te plaît, S'il te plaît, S'il te plaît, scanda Lavi.  
Sous le regard larmoyant du jeune bookman, même notre épéiste sans cœur national ne put résister et accepta. Il suivit les deux adolescents jusqu'à la chambre d'Allen. Une fois entrés, le jeune homme s'installa sur son lit et fit signe aux autres de se poser par terre.

- Alors, pour commencer, c'est assez basique, dit Allen malicieusement. C'est comme action-vérité.  
- Hein ! crièrent Lavi et Kanda en chœur, tu te fous de nous là !  
- Non. Allez, je commence. Lavi, action ou vérité ?  
- Gloups...Action.  
- Enlève ta veste.  
Lavi jeta un coup d'œil à Kanda, en commençant à voir la direction que prenait le jeu. Et finalement, se dit-il, ça allait être très drôle. Après tout, il attendait de pouvoir sauter sur Allen et Kanda depuis au moins deux ans. Kanda, avec son caractère de chien ne lui avait jamais facilité la tâche mais Allen, avec ses airs de mignon garçon, doux, gentil,...Il voulait juste lui sauter dessus. Et puis ses vêtements qui moulaient son corps si parfait...une vraie torture. Et donc, il se mit tout doucement, et assez sensuellement à enlever sa veste, en déboutonnant petit à petit chacun des boutons. Allen qui le vit faire eut presque du mal à ne pas le éclater de rire « Faut que je tienne encore un peu ». Puis la veste tomba au sol, laissant Lavi en débardeur moulant noir avec ses abdominaux biens dessinés en dessous. Puis le rouquin se rassit.

- Ok, Bon c'est à toi Lavi.  
- Mmh, alors Allen, action ou vérité ?  
- héhé action je dirais  
- Bien bien, alors tu vas enlever ton...pantalon, susurra langoureusement Lavi.

Kanda se demandait s'ils n'étaient pas fous, mais quand il vit Allen enlever délicatement son pantalon, avec des petits gestes, afin que le blandin ne soit plus qu'en boxer, il se dit que finalement c'était pas si mal que ça. Après tout, les deux adolescents étaient encore mieux gaulés que des mannequins. Mais, lui aussi allait passer à la casserole et ce, dans presque tous les sens du terme (bah, faut pas avoir les idées mal placées...dixit l'auteur totalement fêlée).

- Bon d'accord, maintenant c'est à Kanda.  
- Tsss, alors moyashi, action ou vérité ?  
- ...Vérité...  
- Ca te dérangerait d'aller te cacher dans un trou tellement loin de moi que je ne puisse plus te voir ?  
- Euh, oui, je pense que ça me dérangerait... « je ne pourrais plus te faire mordre la poussière, se dit Allen ».  
- Allen reprit la main et posa une vérité à Kanda, selon son choix.  
- Alors, ton caleçon, il y a des petits lapins crétins ou des petites pousses de soja dessus ?  
Notre Kanda national se mit en mode bug complet devant la stupidité impressionnante du garçon, mais en même temps, il se fit la réflexion qu'il ne s'en rappelait pas Il regarda discrètement dans son pantalon.  
- ...Les deux, répondit-il tout doucement.

Allen eut un fou rire. Son idée devenait juste génial quand il voyait Lavi en amoureux transit et Kanda aussi rouge qu'une pivoine (enfin petite, la pivoine, faut pas pousser...). Et encore, ce n'était pas fini. Cependant, Kanda et Lavi qui avaient compris le fin mot de l'histoire ne comptaient pas se laisser faire. Ou plutôt, ils voulaient aussi profiter de leur moyashi. Et des idées, ils en avaient pleins à la minute. C'était le tour de Lavi, et il cherchait comment embarrasser le petit moyashi. Il fallait quelque chose de grandiose. Et soudain, strike se dit-il (ouh lala, danger, danger !). Mais, alors qu'il allait dire à Allen que faire, ce dernier les regarda avec un sourire option « Dark » et leur dit :  
- Bon, c'est bon, maintenant, vous pouvez partir.  
- Et la fin du jeu ?  
- Oh, non, en fait je voulais tester les réactions, suggérer les choses, pour savoir où et comment vous piéger. Maintenant, j'ai pleins de points de pression, fit le jeune homme en souriant « innocemment ».  
Malheureusement pour notre honorable suicidaire, les deux autres exorcistes n'apprécièrent que peu cette réponse, et il paraît que deux jours après, Allen essaye encore de se cacher dans les couloirs de la congrégation, pour ne pas mourir...Le pauvre !

* * *

Voilà!

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous? Est-ce bien?

Perso, je me suis amusée en écrivant l'histoire.

Je reviens vite avec la suite de mes différentes histoires!


End file.
